Automatic white balancing (AWB), also known as color constancy, may be used to describe a set of algorithms that estimate one or more chromaticities of illumination in terms of camera response. This chromaticity of illumination is also known as the white point, which is needed for accurate reproduction of colors in captured images. The chromaticity of illumination may be estimated in terms of the response of the camera sensor color components. AWB typically entails adjustment of the intensities of the different color components to enable color reproduction that a user expects, in which the needed adjustment is highly dependent on image sensor characteristics and ambient illumination conditions at the time of capture.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.